The goal of this study is to determine if the conversion of androgens to estrogens is necessary for the maintenance of the bone metabolism in normal males. Specifically, we will determine whether men rendered selectively estrogen deficient have increased bone turnover markers. This will support the hypothesis that estrogen is the major regulator of bone metabolism in men.